


Fanmail

by Not_You



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Pegging, Sex Toys, fanmail, more love for hollis, sally should like herself more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally nails Hollis with a strap-on some sleazy fan sent her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanmail

Sally has always had the sneaking suspicion that Hollis would do anything for her, and she's never quite sure how to react to that. He treats her like a princess, and it makes her nervous on a semi-conscious level that she doesn't like to think about. In the wee small hours of morning (really at about nine am for the costumed vigilante set), she knows it's because she's not worth it. Hollis deserves someone as sweet and genuine as he is. The kind of person where throwing your jacket in the mud so her dainty feet remain unsullied is actually the natural thing to do. Not someone tough and brassy like Sally. Certainly no one who has ever turned a trick. Sure, she was desperate and didn't like it much and only went with men that actually smelled good, but it still applies.

The really disquieting part is that when she's alone with Hollis it feels like she really might be worth it. He must think so, anyway, since he's bent over her desk letting her do horrible things to him with a piece of cheap, flesh-colored rubber that was probably purchased with the money for someone's anniversary present. She knows the type. Usually balding, often portly, and always, always wearing a wedding band, a thin layer of sweat, and a guilty look. These are, after all, the men that have made the Silk Spectre most of her money.

Which is the other weird thing about this situation, since Hollis isn't like that. He's not the kind of man who slinks off to some hole in the wall to buy a strap-on for a woman he will never meet. She can hardly picture him in a sex shop at all, and what she can picture is him quickly getting some harmless porno and getting out. She certainly wouldn't have thought he was capable of anything like this.

"Fuck, Sally _please_..."

She hadn't even known he could swear, and if she had had any idea how the base of this thing would rub her clit, she'd have bought one herself. Of course, even if it didn't do a damned thing for her, this was worth doing. It's worth anything to hear Hollis's voice crack like this, and to watch his long legs tremble as she pounds him. Sure, the harness is cheap and she has to use one hand to hold the base steady, but she figures she's doing as good as most men, and better than many. Hollis seems to think so anyway, shamelessly backing up and crying out every time she plunges into him. He seems to like long, deep strokes, the kind of thing she can't stand for more than a few minutes before she's got to speed the guy up or hold him deep inside or do both at once. Hollis, though. He's just sobbing, his face pressed to the desk as he hangs onto the far edge with a white-knuckled grip. She growls, grabs his hips and yanks him back, and he lets out a howl and comes all over the blotter and two fan-letters, shuddering helplessly as she rocks him through it, slow and easy. He whimpers when she pulls out, and makes a false start at standing up straight, but manages, leaning on trembling arms.

"Oh..." He's panting softly, and she can see his blush on the back of his neck. "Oh Sal, your desk."

She laughs, and takes his shoulder, turning him to face her. "Baby, do you think I give a shit?"

His lips are red and bitten, and his eyes are wide and dark. "Uh, I guess you don't."

She unbuckles the harness and sets her gift aside, sitting down in her chair where she daintily pulls off her soaked panties. "Got it in one. Now come down here like a good boy and help me out."


End file.
